


Searching for a Black Sky, in an Ocean of Stars

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But he knows that he and Tony are meant to fuck from when he is 14 sooooo, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nothing happens till Peter is 17, Soul Bond, don't read if that bothers you, soul marks, underage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Everyone is born with a black mark in the place their soulmate will first touch them. When their soulmate touches them the mark bursts into colours that signify their relationship.Peter worries that the soul mark on his shoulder will bloom into colour one day when one of his bullies shoves him.Tony worries that the soul mark on his hand will stay black forever, that he already pushed his soulmate away before touching them.But when their marks bloom, they have more to worry about than ever before.





	1. A Galaxy

Peter’s mark is the back of his shoulder blade. He used to be excited, thinking that someone would tap his back to get his attention and then his back would bloom in colour. Then, Peter enters high school. He’d always been a bit awkward but high school makes it worse. And with the spider bite and Ben’s death he has a lot to deal with. He’s quiet and nerdy and weird, and he and Ned are each other’s only friends. The first time someone shoves him, hand onto of his soulmark, Peter freaks out and runs to the bathroom, wrenching off his shirt and checking it is still black.   
  
Peter is scared that one day, someone will shove him and the mark will bloom. That it will bloom for someone he hates and he will be mocked and everything will be horrible forever.   
  
\---   
  
Tony’s mark is on the palm of his right hand.   
  
It isn’t a handshake mark, there is no mark for his soulmates thumb.   
It isn’t a high five mark either because it covers the whole hand.   
  
He is over 40, and he has yet to meet them.   
  
Sometimes he wonders if he pushed them away before he even got to touch them.   
  
\---   
  
Tony doesn’t work in the car from the Spiderlings house to the tower. He shuts his eyes and tries to calm his mind. It works only halfway. He walks into the building and takes the lift up to the communal area, Rhodey is there waiting for him.

  
“Good news, we got a new team member, now, we need to form a-” he starts striding towards him and pulling up a holo-screen and as it’s often the case, Rhodey interrupts.

  
“Tony your hand,” Rhodey says, staring at him.

  
“We can hold hands later, Rhode,s I think we have more pressing matters at-”

  
“Tony, your mark!” Tony blinks and starts to raise his hand.

  
“Rhodey we don’t have t-” He stops as he sees his hand. It’s no longer black, but a dark royal blue. He can see the mark shifting, it’s so fresh he can see it in real time as lines of pink start to appear.   
  
No, no, no, no, the only person he has touched today apart from Rhodey is… Is…

He clenches his fist.

“Tony who did you touch?” Rhodey asks, eyes filled with joy for him. Tony feels sick.   
  
"The kid," Tony whispers. Rhodey blinks.  
  
"What? Spiderman, I thought he was 14 or something?" he asks. Tony doesn’t bother to say that he’s 15, it’s still sick. He looks at Rhodey, face pale.  
  
"Maybe I touched someone else by accident, it must be a mistake right?” he whispers. Rhodey nods.  
  
“Did you touch anyone after leaving, but before arriving?” Tony shakes his head.  
  
“The most I could have done is touched someone with my shoulder…”  
  
“What about when he was there, did you touch his parents?” he continues.  
  
“Maybe I brushed against his aunt with my knee or something but not my hand,” Tony answers, getting quieter.  
  
“And the kid?” Rhodey finishes.   
  
“The palm of my right hand on his right shoulder,” Tony says with a tight voice. He looks at Rhodey.  
“I am fucking sick,” he hisses. He can feel himself shaking.  
  
“You don’t know that Tony, he could be platonic,” Rhodey tries to reassure, but it’s shallow.  
  
Tony takes a deep breath and uncurls his fist.

By the time you are ten, you know all the soulmate colours.

The mark is mostly a deep royal blue, the colour for true love. But the pink lines symbolising platonic love have shifted to crimson by now, which stands for lust.  
  
Tony looks at the swirls of crimson and feels like screaming. "Ah yes, Rhodes, crimson and royal blue, always the colours you get for your best friend soulmate," he snarls. He stares at the mark, watching the lines shift, searching for the black in the mark. Peter is 15, the mark shouldn’t be royal blue it should be black!   
  
Black is the colour of abuse. There is none. Not right now, but he can’t stop staring and wondering what Peter’s is like. He wonders if it is just a swirl of black and red. The boy must be terrified if that’s the case.   
  
“Tony!” Rhodey exclaims and Tony looks up, “You have no idea what colour it will be till it settles, and we need to concentrate!” he snaps. Tony takes a deep breath.   
  
“Friday, get me Soulmark glove mark 4,” he orders.   
  
“Of course Boss, it is in cabinet 6.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“It will record all changes to the mark, so I can watch it later,” he says, trying to stay calm as he goes the cabinet and takes the glove out.   
  
“Thanks, Friday,” he says pulling it on and switching it on.   
  
“Right, Rhodes, let's do this.”   
\---

 

Peter stands, looking over his shoulder. He’d been getting into the shower when he saw a flash of deep royal blue on his back. He had rushed to the mirror and still stands there, just staring. Dark Royal blue, true love all over, except for the gold dots, like stars against the sky. Gold is your first love. Peter knows it is Tony, it can’t be anyone else. He has no idea what to do but stare.   
  
“Peter hurry up in the shower, you need to leave in soon!” May calls. Peter swears under his breath and jumps into the shower.

 

\---  
  
Peter is excited on the flight, but he also goes to the bathroom repeatedly, just to stare at the mark. He watches it change. It blooms like a flower.   
  
Silver, last love.   
Crimson, lust.

Deep purple, devotion.   


It is a beautiful swirl of colours, and he loves it. He wants to see Mr Stark’s hand so badly.  
  
The new suit is amazing and he is so happy. His soulmate made this for him! When Mr Stark outlines the plan, he is wearing his Iron suit and Peter can’t see the mark, but soon anyway, right?   
  
The fight is fast and exhilarating and scary and he wants to impress Mr Stark so badly and isn’t sure if he does. Then, it’s only a few hours before he is on a plane with Mr Stark and he is wearing gloves. Mr Stark never wears gloves.   
  
Peter shifts and stares before looking away. “Did you hurt your hand, Mr Stark?” he blurts out. Tony looks up and they lock eyes. Tony looks shocked and the hand he touched Peter with clenches. The silence stretches out and Peter can’t bear it. He springs up and runs into the bathroom. He hasn’t had time to look at his mark in hours, so he tears his shirt off almost desperately and looks at it.   


It’s absolutely beautiful. Like a galaxy, filled with a thousand golden stars.   
  
And the centre is white, not silver, but white. Peter has never heard of white marks.   
  
\---   
  
Tony hasn’t taken the glove off or looked at the footage, he won’t until it settles. But, when Peter runs to the bathroom the urge to look is strong. He doesn’t.   
  
When Peter comes back, he is pale and hunches in on himself.

  
“Mr Stark, can I ask you something?” he says softly. Tony steals himself.

 

“Sure, kid.”

 

“What does white mean in a soulmark?”  
  
White? What does he mean, _white_ ?   
  
“White?” he asks.   
  
Tony has to give the kid credit because he looks Tony in the eye when he says: “My soulmark just bloomed, it has a lot of white in it,” he says. Tony feels panic rising inside of his chest, but he crushes it immediately. White is a myth and fairytale. So many stories about it, that it symbolises purity or that is intertwined with ghosts or spirits.   
  
There is a laugh, suddenly. It’s Happy.  “Kid, stop messing with him, white is just an old wives tale,” he scolds. Peter’s cheeks flush and suddenly he stands, ripping his shirt off as he turns his back towards them.   
  
Tony can’t look away and he sees the most beautiful mark he has ever seen, it is like a spiral arm galaxy and it’s so full of white. His heartbeat speeds up, the mark must almost be done shifting, as will his own. He has seen Peter’s before his own and almost wants to laugh.   
  
Happy whistles. “Fuck kid, you weren’t kidding.”   
  
“Of course not, why would I lie about something so important?” Peter snaps, glaring at the man.   
  
“It is very unique, who is your soulmate?” Happy asks grinning. Peter’s eyes flick to Tony and then to his gloved hands.   
  
There is a few seconds of silence as Happy looks between them, eyes widening. “Tony, why are you wearing gloves? Don’t tell me that-”

  
“Happy don’t you have a job to do?” Tony snaps, glaring.

  
“Boss we are on a plane and-”

  
“Go make the pilot feel safer,” he snaps.

  
“Boss I-”

  
“ _Now_ !” Tony growls.   
  
Happy leaves and suddenly, Peter bursts into tears.   
  
Tony can’t speak, and after a few seconds, Peter lets out a loud sob and runs into the bathroom. Tony just watches, still unable to speak or even move.

  
“Friday, has the mark stabilised?” he asks shakily.

  
“Yes, Boss.”   
  
Tony takes a deep breath. “Play the footage from the glove, from the start,” he orders.   
  
A screen flickers to life.   
  
Tony watches as a galaxy forms. Royal blue backdrop, and a galaxy with slightly different colours to Peter.   
  
Crimson, lust.   
Silver, your last love.   
Green, trust.   
Sky blue, healing.   
  
And just like Peter’s, a centre of white.   
  
Tony takes several breaths and then rips his glove off. He stares at his hand. It is beautiful, there is no other word for it. He’s crying. He doesn’t understand but he does understand that Peter is crying. He is too, and something compels him to stumble to the bathroom.

  
“Peter,” he sobs.

  
“M-mr Stark?” Peter replies, still crying.   
  
Tony finds himself sinking to a kneel. “Come out, Peter,” he manages.   
  
The door opens and Peter is also on the floor. Tony can’t help it, something compels him to thrust his arm forward and show Peter his hand. Peter lets out a soft sob at the sight.

  
“It’s b-beautiful, Mr Stark.”   
  
Tony swallows. “Not as beautiful as yours,” he whispers. Peter laughs through the sobs and reaches for the hand, hesitating before they make contact. Tony lifts his hand a little and their hands touch.

  
“Come on, let’s get up the floor Peter,” Tony says, standing and then pulling the other up. Once Peter is standing too, he doesn’t let go, doesn’t want to, not yet. He leads them back to the seats, Peter now sitting next to him.   
  
There is silence for what feels almost like an eternity.

  
“What are we going to do, Mr Stark?” Peter whispers finally, looking up. Tony feels like he is falling apart. He still hasn’t solved the whole Captain issue, his friends are in jail, Rhodey is now disabled, and Peter is his soulmate.

  
“I don’t know, Peter,” he responds, managing to ensure his voice doesn’t shake. Peter squeezes his hand and Tony squeezes back.   
  
“It, it will be okay, right? It’s royal blue, so it must be,” he says softly. Tony swallows.

  
“Can I, see it again?” he asks. Peter’s cheeks flush, but he nods and turns, pulling the shirt up and showing the mark to Tony. Tony can help tracing the swirl, eyes fixed to the mark as he searches for black. There is none. He takes a deep breath.

  
“I’ll figure this out, I’ll finishing sorting the mess out, then I’ll find out what this white means,” he says. Peter looks over his shoulder, cheeks flushed as he stares at Tony,

  
“And... and what, about us?” he stutters. Tony withdraws his hand and tries to give the boy a friendly smile,

  
“We will be friends,” Tony says tightly. “We, we can’t ignore it, and not see each other, it could have bad effects on us both if we do…” he explains  
  
Peter pulls the top back down,   
“Okay, just friends then,” he agrees and gives Tony a cautious smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is terrible. But Tony keeps going he keeps going for Rhodey. He doesn’t retreat and drink till he can’t see. He visits him, he builds legs he helps him. He wears gloves now. Rhodey is wearing them for the first time, and Tony is glad when he says that he doesn’t regret this, Tony thinks he might.   
  
He smiles at Rhodey, even though it’s hard, and helps him up. Rhodey keeps hold of his hand and gives Tony and meaningful look.   
“You sorted that out?” he asks. Tony swallows,    
“Sure, it, is him,” Tony says voice tight. Rhodey gives him a stern look,    
“You seen him since you brought him home?” he asks. Tony shrugs, depends on your definition of seen…

 

Rhodey sighs,   
“I appreciate you being here for me Tony, I really do, but, you can’t just ignore it,” he states firmly. Tony looks away.  
“The kid is fine, I’ve seen his suit footage, he’s perfectly happy and I don’t want to put myself anywhere near him,” he states voice firm.   
“Tony, you know that the longer you leave it the more likely you are to really start fucking both of you up,” Rhodey says softly. Tony shrugs,   
“As I said, he’s fine, the suit monitors him, and he calls Happy basically every day, I listen to all the voicemails, he’s fine,” he repeats. Rhodey puts a hand on his shoulder,   
“But are you?” he asks softly. Tony shrugs,  
“That doesn’t matter,” he states voice flat.   
“Why not?” Rhodey asks. Tony is looking at the ground,   
“Because I am the sick pervert who can apparently fall for a 15 year old,” he says voice hollow.   
“Tony look at me,” Rhodey demands, Tony doesn’t. “Look at me!” he snaps. Tony startles and does, Rhodey is looking at him actually angry,   
“You can’t control your mark, and you know it doesn’t mean that or work that way!” he snaps. “You need to see him!” Tony’s gut coils in disgust.   
“He’s 15,” Tony hisses.   
“I’m not telling you to fuck him Tony! I'm telling you to see him, to be his friend!” he exclaims. Tony shakes his head,   
“Look, I’ll see him when it starts affecting him, not before!” he snaps. “Look I’m not compromising on that, so drop it!” he snaps.   
  
\-----

 

Rhodey has known Tony for over 20 years.    
  
He remembers the 15-year-old who’d been a first year at MIT and been an genius. But also, a sweeter version of Tony. He remembers the boy who’d treasured the mark. Who’d look at it with hope and love, and who never ever wore a glove on that hand, unless he was working with machinery.    
  
He also remembers the way that as the years past the expression on his face changed when he looked at the mark. From excitement, to hope, to disappointment, and finally resignation. Now he keeps the mark covered, Rhodey hasn’t even seen it. But he has seen Tony’s face. It is understandable that after all of this he feels bad. But, this, this is more. This is Tony’s soul aching for it’s match. As he is so much older it makes sense that it would affect him first, his soul has been alone for so long and then got what, a day? Of it’s match. 

 

Tony isn’t going to do anything, so Rhodey has too.   
  
He gets Peter’s number and address off of Happy after some gentle pressure. He takes a self-driving car, and sits outside as he dials the number.   
“Hello?”   
“Is this Peter Parker?” Rhodey replies.    
“Uh yes, who is this?”    
“This is Colonel Rhodes, do you have plans for this weekend?” he asks. There is a surprised gasp,    
“No, uh, is this an avengers thing, do you need my help?” he asks voice full of excitement.   
“No, but it is important. So any plans?” he asks.    
“No, I, I’ll have to ask my aunt, do I need the suit?” he stutters. Rhodey shakes his head at the kid,    
“Sure, bring the suit and clothes, and I guess your homework,” he states.   
“Okay, what should I tell my aunt?” he asks. Rhodey shrugs,   
“Say it’s a conference, small but important tech event, Tony wants you to come after all your hard work from the internship,” he says casually. “Oh and hurry up, I’m outside,” he says before hanging up.    
  
It takes twenty minutes before he sees the kid hesitantly walking up to the car. Rhodey presses a button and the passenger door opens, the kid jumps and then stares.    
“Get in kid,” he states.    
  
Peter does get in, backpack between his knees and he does the seat belt up.    
“You got everything?” he asks. The kid nods, looking at him with stars in his eyes. “Friday, take us home,”   
“Sure thing Rhodey,” she responds, and the car starts.    
“Wow,” Peter whispers, watching all the screens intently. He glances at Rhodey, who stares at him. “What are we doing sir, I mean Colonel?” he stammers. Rhodey looks forward out into the traffic.    
“We are going to the compound, to see Tony,” he states, he looks at Peter out of the corner of his eye. Peter looks shocked and excited, and nervous.    
“O-okay,”    
  
Rhodey sighs,    
“Look kid, I know about the mark,” he says. He hears the kid swallows,    
“I’m sorry, I-” Rhodey cuts him off,   
“It isn’t your fault kid, a mark is a mark, you don’t control it,” he says firmly. He looks at Peter,    
“Tony is a lot older than you, and his soul is a lot more lonely, he is already feeling the effects of your separation strongly,” he says simply.    
  
Peter looks shocked.   
“I bet you’re feeling it too,” he states. Peter’s cheeks flush a little, “It’s a deep ache, as you fall asleep and first thing when you wake up, isn’t it?” Rhodey asks. Peter looks away as he nods cheeks pink. “Tony was going to leave it till you started hurting visibly to see you,” he explains, “Cause he doesn’t think his own suffering matters,” Peter’s head snaps back to him shocked,    
“But, but why?”   
“Because he thinks that he is going to hurt you I think,” He pauses. “Look I know this is personal but is there black in either of the marks?” Peter’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head,    
“No there isn’t any black Mr Stark would nev-” Rhodey cuts him off,    
“I know kid, I just wanted to check it was just Tony being paranoid,” he says softly.    
“There is…” Peter trails off. Rhodey raises an eyebrow,    
“Yes?”   
“White,” he admits.   
  
Rhodey did not expect that.   
“White?” he asks. Peter nods, twisting his hands,   
“Mr Stark said he’d look into what it meant,” he says voice full of nerves. “Does he not know I’m coming? I don’t want to upset him.”   
  
Rhodey grins,    
“Relax kid, I’ll get the shouting, you just stand there are look innocent, okay?” Peter nods and manages a small grin,    
“Okay,”   
  
\----   
  
Tony is working when Friday tells him that Rhodey wants him in the common room. He puts down his tools and goes. He doesn’t like that area. He doesn’t like the ghosts that live there. But he goes for Rhodey. He is just wearing a tank top and loose sweatpants, the arc reactor glowing through the thin material   
  
He gets in the lift. It goes up, the doors open.   
  


His heart throbs.

 

He feels the rush of a thousand different emotions at once. The one that yells the loudest, above them all is relief, sweet sweet relief, and happiness. Because Peter is there, on a couch facing the elevator across from Rhodey, and he’s laughing.    
  
The kid looks up and sees him, and Tony sees the same emotions mirrored back at him. Peter is here and smiling at him and suddenly, things seem better. This kid makes his heart feel so much lighter without saying a word.   
  
“Tony, come sit down, the kid was telling me about the computer he built last week,” he states grinning. Tony swallows, but he feels himself nod and starts to walk over,    
“Hey Mr Stark,” Peter says quietly with a small uncertain smile.    
“Hey underoos,” he responds, he can feel himself smile for the first time in so long. He sits next to Rhodey and Peter looks at his lap.    
“Keep going,” Rhodey encourages. Peter’s cheeks flush,    
“It’s not that int-” he protests.    
“No, I want to hear the rest,” Rhodey insists. Peter shoots a look at Tony but starts speaking again,    
“Well, the stuff was clearly from the a store around the corner, so after I called it in, I took it back, and the guy was super grateful, and he told me I could have anything I wanted from the store, and I told him that he didn’t need to and everything but he like stood in front of the door and said that I did so much for everyone that he wanted to thank me, and I didn’t want to take anything too much, so I just got a low-end graphics card which was the last piece I needed to finish it, and the guy was super nice, oh and then I walked some girls home,” he says smiling. Rhodey nudges Tony,    
“Looks like he’s a player like you Tony,”   
  
Tony blinks, but before he can reply Peter is already protesting,    
“No, it isn’t like that, just, people catcall and harass girls and, and worse and I guess Spiderman has a reputation for stopping it now after a few times, so sometimes girls will ask if I can walk them home, and I always do,” he explains in a rush.   
  
Both men are stunned into silence for a few seconds, Tony feels a swell of pride.    
“Good work kid,” he says voice soft and genuine. Peter blushes red,    
“It’s, it’s nothing really,” he says looking away.    
“Bet it means a lot to them,”   
  
Peter looks back a shy smile on his face.    
  
Tony wants to be angry at Rhodey, but he can’t be, not when Peter is so happy, not when he feels so happy. He looks at Rhodey,   
“We are going to have words later,” he tells him sternly, before smiling at Peter. “Come on kid, I’ll show you the lab,” he says standing. He loves the way the boys face lights up.    
“The lab?” he asks. Tony grins,    
“Yeah, the lab, come on,”   
  
  
The next few hours are great. Tony has an absolute blast with Peter showing him around the lab, it takes a while to coax him out of his shell but once he does Peter asks so many questions and Tony has so much fun explaining it, and loves it beyond words when Peter understands and his eyes light up.    
  
It is when Tony is showing him part of the armour that he pulls his gloves off without thinking,    
“So this is the component,” he states pulling it out, “it focuses the beam,” he starts but he looks at Peter as sees that he isn’t listening, gaze fixed on the mark. Tony looks at it too.    
“I’m sorry sir,” Peter says softly. Tony looks at him surprised, “I, I know you have a relationship with Ms Potts, and I must be, really messing that up too, so, sorry,” he apologises. Tony sighs,    
“Pepper and I, went on a break before everything, and, when she called I told her that, she deserved better, that, I’d found my mark, but, that wasn’t why, that it was because I wanted her to find hers, not be stuck with me,” he pauses, “If anyone should be sorry, it should be me, for being your mark, I’m sure this whole thing is messing with your head,”   
  
He wonders if Peter will leave at that. Tony is basically shattering his perfect hero worship imagine harshly.    
  
Suddenly there are arms around him. He looks and Peter is hugging him tight, face buried in Tony’s shoulder.    
“I don’t agree, I feel honoured to be your soulmate,” Peter whispers. Tony looks at him in shock and all he can do is hug back.    
“Pete, you shouldn’t I, you are so good you have no idea, you deserve something better than what I can give you,”

  
“Well I don’t care,” Peter says stubbornly. Tony looks at him shocked, “I don’t care if you think that because I disagree, and I’m happy it’s you even if it’s scary,” he says. He looks up at Tony tears on his eyes,    
“I always worried that it would be black, but there isn’t one spot,” he whispers so much happiness in his eyes. Tony swallows,    
“Why would you ever think it would be black?” he whispers. Peter hugs him tighter,    
“It’s on my shoulder, I always get pushed around that area, was worried that’s what it would be from,” he whispers. Tony’s heart breaks at the image.    
“Peter,” he whispers.    
  
Peter swallows,    
“I believe in the mark and it's colours and I know we don’t know what the white is but I’m so happy that the mark is how it is and that it’s you,” he whispers. “I know you won’t ever abuse or try and hurt me, I know that your my true love, and I’m so happy”

  
  
Tony can see he is telling the truth,    
“I know Pete, I used to believe that. I was so excited to meet my soulmate, I was so sure I’d meet them at MIT, and then, I waited long enough for the magic to wear off,” he whispers.    
“But I’m here now!” Peter exclaims, fingers scruching in the thin material of Tony's shirt.    
“I know but, Peter you’re 15, and I’m 42, and I can’t believe that there is no black, how can there not be?” he asks. Peter lets out a small sob,    
“Maybe because you’d never abuse someone,” he exclaims. Tony shakes his head,    
“Kid you don’t know that,”   
“My mark does!” he snaps.    
  
Tony steps back, putting distance between them.    
“But our marks are full of white, what if that mean something worse?” Tony demands, “What if that’s worse than black?” he asks. Peter shakes his head,    
“I’ve read about it, and most of the stories are all good!”   
“Most! And it most of them the marks end up both dead! I don’t want that for you Peter, for fucks sack, you have silver in yours, what if that mean you die because of me!” he demands.    
“If I am going to die young how could you push me away!” Peter snaps, “If I only have few years, then I want to send them by your side!” he snaps.    
“Don’t say that!” Tony snaps back.    
“Why?! You can’t run away from what the mark says! If I am meant to die young, then I will! There is nothing you can do, and you know that!” he shouts. “You said we could be friends and then you just leave me, abandone me!” there are tears in Peter’s eyes.    
  
Tony is speechless. He knows that what Peter says is true. He swallows,    
“Please Mr Stark, why can’t you trust the mark?” he whispers eyes full of tears. Tony looks away,    
“Because of the white,” he whispers, Peter lets out a frustrated sound.    
“Then I won’t ask for more than friendship till you figure it out, but don’t leave me alone after this weekend! You have NO idea about how much it aches every day!” he shouts, and turns away from Tony shoulders shaking. 

 

Tony looks at the shaking shoulders,    
“I, I do, because I ache, too,” he whispers. Peter looks back over his shoulder, still crying. “I, I am trying to do this for you Peter, don’t you see, I want you to be a teenager, not be tied to an old man!” he says his own eyes wet.    
“Why is asking to spend time with you so wrong?! I miss you, don’t you understand?!” he asks. Tony’s heart aches.    
“It’s not wrong, I, I am the one who is sick and wrong!”   
“Why would you say that?!”   
“Because of the crimson Peter!” he snaps. Peter lets looks at Tony and sobs,    
“So?! You’re my true love!”   
“You’re 15!”   
“I won’t be 15 forever!” he screams and before Tony can say anything Peter runs through the door to the elevator and stairs. By the time Tony reaches the stair Peter has used his web shooters to pull himself up to a much higher level,    
“Peter!” Tony yells but there is no answer.    
  
Tony feels a strong urge to drown himself in alcohol.   
  
\-----   
  


Tony buries himself in equations, not alcohol for a few hours till Friday speaks.   
“Boss Rhodey wants me to tell you that he’ll make you regret it if you don’t come upstairs right now, he says you and Peter have both had enough time to cool down now,” she states.    
  
Tony rubs his eyes, and sighs,   
“Okay, tell him I’m coming up now, he answers softly.   
  
He enters the elevator and it takes him to the communal floor, Peter is sitting at the island, back to him, clearly doing homework, Rhodey is sitting opposite. He sees Peter tense and Rhodey looks up and gives him a meaningful look. He stands and as he passes Peter he pats him on the back.    
  
Tony almost feels jealous at the casual touch. Rhodey leaves the room and silence hangs heavy.   
“I’ll leave, I know you have a lot going on right now right now, so, I’ll leave,” Peter says quietly. Tony can hear the sadness and resignation.    
“No, I,” Tony swallows. “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve to be treated this way, you are asking for the bare minimum from me really, and I’m not helping by denying it,” he pauses again.  “So, I am sorry, and I think you are right, we should be friends and see each other regularly,” he suggests softly.    
  
Peter spins around eyes wide,    
“Really?” he whispers, Tony nods,    
“Maybe one day a week I’ll be at the tower and you can come to see me after patrol, if you wanted that,” he suggests. Peter’s face lights up as he smiles so broadly.    
“Yes, yes please,” he whispers. 

 

Tony’s lips turn up into a smile, and for a moment, everything is perfect. 

 

\---

 

After that weekend, his life has a new routine, every Friday Tony flies downstate to New York City. At 6 he texts Peter and asks what he wants for dinner. He orders it, (extra because of how hungry the kid gets), then Peter gets in from patrol around 7, they eat and talk about their weeks. They become friends, and after two months Tony finds himself looking forward to it. He likes hearing about what Peter did that week, and the fun he had with Ned, about all the people he helped, about what he and May did the weekend before. 

Tony even finds himself a little embarrassed and jealous. Tony can only talk about work, and yes, Peter likes hearing all about work, about everything he is working on, it isn’t the same. Peter is so much more than his top grades and so much more than Spiderman. But that’s all Tony is, he is his work, and he is Iron man. But for the first time in a long time, he wants to be more than that.    
  
He makes small steps at first that he almost doesn’t notice, going out with Rhodey to dinner, or to events. Talking to Vision and sharing theories and eating together. Then one day in December, he wants to feel the breeze on his face, and with no suit, and with no one else, he goes on a walk through some woods near the compound. He sees the bare trees and the evergreens, and the holly with it’s berries. The air is cold and fresh, and he winds his scarf tighter around his neck. He feels... alive.

 

He tells Peter about the walk, and about the squirrels, he saw, and Peter smiles widely and says how cute he finds them, and pulls out his phone to show Tony a picture of red squirrels in Britain which he loves. Tony grins, and Peter grins back. 

 

There is just one problem. Tony has been trying to keep his distance, physically, but he can’t seem to, it’s like he and Peter are magnets that are constantly pulled together, or planets orbiting each other. Whenever they are in a room together they seem to get closer and closer until their arms brush and Peter blushes a pretty pink colour. On the couch, they seem to get closer and closer till their shoulders touch. Tony doesn’t blame Peter, he can’t, because it’s both of them. Their unconscious minds insisting that they are close to their soulmate, that they touch them, because whenever they do touch Tony feels his soul sing. So, Tony tries to just do his best and not let it go further than shoulders and arms brushing, as much as he sometimes just wants to pull Peter close. (He hates himself because of those thoughts, he always eyes the alcohol those nights). Peter would love hugs, he’s sure, but he feels like the slope he’d be stepping onto would be far to slippery for him to be able to control himself.   
  
Just before Christmas Tony wonder what to get him, and he settles on a lego set, he doesn’t get him the most expensive kit ever, that’s not what Peter wants. He gets him the $200 set that he’s been pinning after for months. The kid is so happy he practically jumps for joy before apologising for not getting Tony anything. Tony brushes it off, but a few weeks later Peter gives him a small box, he opens it and side is a circuit board that Peter made, probably from dumpster parts, lots of the parts are custom builds of things Tony easily has access to. Peter is embarrassed but says.    
“I wanted to show you I was paying attention,”    
  
Tony smiles so wide he feels like it hurts a little.

 

Tony does miss the other Avengers some days but in another way, he is much happier than when they were here.  Fewer missions due to the Accords, more time to work on life-saving tech, something that makes him feel good. And, of course, Peter. They really are good friends. 

  
  


\----

 

It is a Friday, they are eating Thai, but Tony gets a phone call that he has to take, when he gets back Peter is looking at something on his phone. Tony flops down on the sofa next to him,   
“What are you looking at Bud?” he asks. Peter puts his phone on his lap a little too quickly,    
“Nothing really,” he says cheeks pink, Tony raises an eyebrow,   
“Come on Pete, what are you looking at?” he coaxes. Peter shows him the phone,    
‘Silicon Valley Tech Conference 2017’ it reads.

“I just, have wanted to go for years, I was going to get a job and save to go, but I guess I won’t get too, cause I’ve got an ‘internship’” he explains.   
“Maybe I should pay you for this internship?” he suggests. Peter shakes his head vigorously.    
“No, I don’t want that Mr Stark, just sucks you know, maybe I can go when I’m older,” he says voice still a little sad. Tony nods in understanding and smiles at him softly. Peter starts talking about something else to distract himself, and Tony just smiles as he watches. Cinderella will shall to the ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely feedback, I hope you like the new chapter! :)


End file.
